Perfect life
by Mac07
Summary: CHAP 10 UP! Fred had the perfect life...a pretty wife, good job, awesome pay, big house. 16 years after Daph's death, Fred is trying to move on and the girl he has his eyes on doesn't meet his daughter's criteria.
1. Dream on

Annabel Jones gripped the flash light. Man, it was dark. Pitch black. Her best friend, Beatrix, walked behind her. The cave seemed endless, noisy, and…creepy. The two friends walked a little further before stopping to rest on a rock.

Bea took the flashlight and gazed down at a map in her hand, "Are you sure we are going the right way, Annie?"

Annie shrugged, "We'll know if we make it there won't we?"

Bea looked positively frantic. "But your Dad will kill us if he finds out we're gone!"

Annie loosened the orange ascot tied around her neck. "Cool it, we'll get home. He won't even know."

* * *

Daphne rubbed her swollen stomach and giggled. "I think it just gets bigger everyday!" Fred kissed her forehead, and then went under the blanket to kiss her belly.

She was so beautiful. The most gorgeous pregnant woman he had ever seen. "What would you like for breakfast, Daph? I was thinking homemade waffles."

"Sounds good." Daphne land forward and kissed him passionately. Then she rolled back under the covers and drifted back to sleep.

Fred mixed the batter and poured it onto the skillet, the batter fizzled. He sighed deeply. Jeez, his life couldn't get any better. Perfect job, perfect friends, perfect house, perfect wife, and now…he was going to be a dad. A wonderful addition to his amazing life.

Fred glanced over at the room to the right of their bedroom. That was going to be the baby's room. Several boxes stood inside the room along with a couple of opened paint cans. He needed to hurry and finish it. Daphne was due in three weeks.

He scooped up the waffles and lathered them in syrup. Daphne came out of the bedroom as he set down her plate. She brushed a kiss on his cheek and said, "Oh honey, they look…"

Fred sat up straight in bed. His alarm clock was blaring. It was eight fifty in the morning. Good Lord, he was late for work again! He rubbed his eyes of sleep and pushed the clock off the stand. He had another dream. It was bad enough Daphne was gone, but why couldn't she just stay gone? Memories of her were all around him. The biggest one of all was Annie. With Annie's 16th birthday approaching, he kept having flashbacks of Daphne. It was horrible.

After he tied the orange tie around his neck and checked in the mirror one more time. He rushed out to the kitchen, where Annie and her friend Bea were eating Fruit Loops. Annie swallowed a spoonful and then said, "Don't you have to be somewhere, Dad? Work, maybe?"

"That's precisely why I'm rushing." He kissed her on the forehead, waved to Bea, and then took off.


	2. Indiana Jones jr

Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby and the gang…never have and never will.

Annie breathed a sigh of relief when Fred closed the door. "Whew, that was way too close."

Bea swallowed a bite, and then said, "I told you we might get caught! We shouldn't have been down there by those caves anyway!"

Annie laughed, "Stop being such a worry wart! You sound like dad."

* * *

Fred sat down at his desk, hoping his boss wouldn't notice his late entrance. Wrong. Larry Bennett, the short man with extra large sideburns who loved intimidating people and showing others that he was Vice President of the company popped his head into Fred Jones's cubicle. "Jones, you're late again! Give me one more excuse! Just one more and I'll have you emptying your cubicle before the hour is over!"

"Yes, sir," Fred replied.

"Good, now that I've made myself clear." Bennett stalked back to his private office and slammed the door shut.

Fred sighed and turned on his computer. His desk was covered with pens, papers, folders, a coffee mug and two photos in frames. One was of him and Daphne, the other was of Annie.

He was about to start typing when someone came up behind him. A young woman's voice asked, "Do you know where Mr. Bennett's office is? I'm applying for his new assistant."

When Fred turned around, his jaw dropped. Standing in front of him was a gorgeous blonde woman. Her hair was tied up in a bun, she wore a skirt that was way too short to be worn in an office, and her face just seemed…perfect. No moles, scars, or anything. She wore glasses, but they seemed to go with the whole outfit. Yet, there was something else that was just truly angelic about her. Something that he had only seen in Daphne.

He stood up immediately and ran his hand through his hair. "Uh…yeah…he's in that big office over there. Are you new?"

She smiled, showing dazzling white teeth. "Yes, Mr.…?"

"Oh, Fred Jones," he said nervously. He grasped her hand and shook it.

"Good to meet you. I'm Eliza Stone. I hope I see you more around here Mr. Jones…that is if I get the job." She let go of his hand and walked away.

Fred took a deep breath and loosened his tie. He watched her disappear into Mr. Bennett's office.

* * *

Annie and Bea hid behind an old shed and watched the bus go by. When it turned the corner the girls walked for several minutes into the woods, stopping at a large, uncovered hole.

Bea bit her fingernails nervously. "Annie, are you _sure_ we won't get caught skipping school? My parents will ground me to the end of the century if they find out!"

Annie Jones smiled and pulled her red hair back into a ponytail with an orange ascot. "I'm _positive_. Have I ever proved you wrong?"

Bea answered almost immediately, "Yes, all the time."

Annie huffed as she picked up a knapsack filled with supplies, "Well, not this time, ok? It only takes us twenty minutes to get to the cave. We'll spend three hours exploring, and another three to set up camp. We'll still have an hour and a half to get back."

Bea sighed, "You know, if your dad wasn't so strict on you, you probably wouldn't go looking for danger. It's like you crave it."

Annie laughed as she threw her knapsack down the dark hole and turned on a flashlight. "You make it sound like I'm Indiana Jones. At least he knows how to have a thrill."

**Please Review! **


	3. Date? No way!

Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby or the gang. No profit made here.

Annie pushed open the door. Bea and Annie were covered with dirt from head to toe. Bea took one look at herself and cried, "My mom is gonna shoot me!"

Annie rolled her eyes. "Relax, babe. You can shower here and borrow some of my junk. That's why we came back an hour early."

Bea sighed, "Fine." She scuffled to the upstairs bathroom while Annie claimed the downstairs one.

* * *

Fred kept glancing over at Mr. Barrett's door, waiting for it to open. Not because he wanted to see his boss, but because he wanted to see that attractive secretary. He leaned back in his office chair and stretched. It had not been his first crush since Daphne died, but for some reason, this crush was different. Besides, Velma was always telling him to move on, find Annie a new mother.

Fred resumed his typing as the door to Mr. Barrett's office opened. He looked up for a split second, but for some reason he couldn't look away. She was smiling, she had straight white teeth. He gulped and went back to his work as she walked in his direction. She stopped at the entrance of his cubicle and said, "Hey, good news. I'm your new co-worker."

Fred smiled, "That's really good news. Lousy pay, though. Hey…um...Eliza. Would you like to get a drink with me after work? I mean…for celebration, of course. Not a date or anything…"

Eliza laughed. Was she making fun of him? When she stopped giggling, she answered, "No, it'll be a date, Fred. Meet me at The Pub at around eight?"

Fred nodded, "Sounds good."

She smiled again. "Then it's a date." She walked away, carrying a briefcase.

Fred sighed and loosened his tie. He stared at the picture of him and Daphne for a second. She was gone, dead, deceased. She won't ever come back again. So, why did he feel like a cheater?

* * *

Bea stashed her dirty clothes in her backpack and went downstairs. Annie was watching TV. She looked up and laughed, "Hey, those clothes are familiar. Do we shop at the same store?"

Bea shook her head. "Do you know a girl named Annie Jones? She gets me into trouble constantly and has red hair."

Annie laughed again and said, "Nope, no clue who she is."

Bea replied. "Well, I beat her up and stole he clothes. She was weak and it was fun."

Annie laughed until her eyes watered. "Did you ask your mom when you can spend the night?"

Bea shook her head, "Not yet, but she'll be steamed if she finds out we're really staying in that cave."

Annie shrugged, "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

Fred walked in the door and ran up the stairs. He waved to the girls and said, "No time to talk, I got a date."

Annie and Bea looked at each other. Annie asked, "Did he say…_date_? No way!"

Bea shrugged, "My parents are divorced and they date other people."

Annie nodded, "Yeah, he's seen other women, but not seriously. Dad says I'm the only girl in his life."

Bea laughed. "So he'll be over this one soon?"

Annie nodded, "Of course, he can't just replace mom."

* * *

Fred ran a comb through his hair one more time, and then checked his reflection in the mirror. He sprayed on some cologne, and then went downstairs for his keys.

Bea had already gone home, but Annie sat eating a TV dinner and doing a crossword puzzle.

Fred tapped her on the shoulder and asked, "So, do I look decent?"

She took one look and said, "Good dad. I think you look about ten years younger."

Fred beamed. "Really? I was shooting for handsome, but if I'm ten years younger I must look good! Daph always said I…" He stopped in mid sentence when he realized who he was talking about. Annie didn't seem to notice, she was concentrating on her puzzle.

Fred kissed Annie on the forehead and drove off to meet Eliza.

* * *

Please review!


	4. Bad to the Bone

Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby. I'm not that cool.

Fred walked in the door a little past midnight. He had an enormous  
smile on his face. Not only did his date with Eliza go extremely well,  
but he set up another date for Saturday. They were going to go to an  
Italian restaurant. Daphne used to love it there... Fred shook his head  
to clear it of her. She was the past and this was the future. He needed  
to move on.  
Annie was asleep on the couch. There was an empty container of cottage  
cheese lying on the ground and the remote was in her hand. Fred picked  
up the remote and turned off the TV. He pulled a blanket over her and  
kissed her forehead, and then went upstairs. He laid down in his bed and fell into an deep sleep.

* * *

It was so pretty outside. The fall leaves were just turning colors and  
it made yards look like colorful paintings. Fred could see his breath  
when he got of their new car to help Daphne and their newborn out.  
The baby was dressed in warm clothes and didn't seem notice the  
temperature change. Fred took the baby's carseat while Daphne opened  
the front door.  
Daphne took off her coat as Fred placed the baby's carseat on the  
couch. He disappeared for a moment, and then came back with two  
suitcases. Daphne was already sitting down in a rocking chair with the  
baby, who was fussing.  
Fred smiled. He had everything, a new healthy daughter, a healthy  
wife, his life was perfect. It couldn't get any better than this.  
Fred sat up straight as he felt someone shake him. He glanced at his  
alarm clock, it was three o'clock in the morning. He scanned the  
darkness until he he found the reason why he couldn't finish the  
wonderful dream.  
Annie sat at the foot of the bed. She looked pale. "Dad, I think that  
cottage cheese was bad. I puked."  
Fred sighed, "Alright, go back to bed. I'll clean it up. Are you ok?"  
Annie smiled, "Now I am."

* * *

Fred left for work early. It was Friday, and Annie was allowed to stay  
home from her illness. She didn't feel all that bad so she got out of  
bed in a rush and dialed Bea's number.  
"Hey, did you ask your mom if you could stay the night?"  
Bea sighed, "Yeah, she said it was okay. I told her we were going to  
braid hair and do nails."  
Annie laughed, "That's so over rated."  
Bea paused a moment, "Are you going to school? We'll talk more then."  
Annie perked up, "Nope. I puked last night on that cottage cheese you  
dared me to eat. I told you it was bad."  
Bea giggled, "Technically, cheese is old milk. So, old cottage cheese  
is already old. It's just super old. Besides, I paid you to eat it."  
Annie glanced at the money on her dresser, "I know. Go to school, and  
come here afterwards. We'll talk about the cave then. Okay?"  
"Fine."  
Annie walked into the kitchen to make some cereal when she spotted  
something new circled on the calendar. It was circled in red pen for  
tomorrow, on Saturday. It said: Meet with Eliza at 6 at Bonelli's.  
Annie narrowed her eyes as hurt coursed through her. Tomorrow was her  
softball game. It started at eight. Surely her dad couldn't have  
forgotten. He's never missed a game.  
She walked over to the phone on the wall and dialed her dad's cell. He  
picked up on the third ring, "Hello?"  
"Hey dad. It's Ann."  
Fred's voice got worried, "Are you okay? Do you need me to come home?"  
Annie said hurriedly, "No dad, I'm fine. I just wanted to ask you  
something."  
Fred let out a sigh of relief, "Sure kiddo, shoot."  
"Did you forget that I had a softball game tomorrow? Because you  
circled something about meeting an Eliza..."  
Fred chuckled, "Oh, that. Well, you know Annie, I have been to every  
one of your games since you started nine years ago. I was thinking,  
maybe I could skip this one, just this once."  
"But dad, you can't miss this one! We're facing the Golden Pirates! If  
we win, we get to go to state!"  
Fred said, with a little bit of irritation in his voice, "And if you  
win and go to state, I'll cheer you on and be the loudest parent there.  
But I really need to meet this woman on Saturday okay? Now, drop this  
subject and enjoy your day off and get better for..."  
Annie didn't wait to hear anymore. She slammed the phone back onto its  
receiver. She didn't know who Eliza was, but how dare she interfere in  
something as important as a softball game. Forget the cave, she was  
going to make sure this Eliza lady got punished. Annie smiled. She was  
going to be bad, and being bad was somethingshe was very good at.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Got milk?

Disclaimer: I will never own Scooby and the gang! So please don't sue.

* * *

Annie was sitting at the kitchen table, and looked down when Bea walked in. 

Bea held out a slushie. "You want some Annie?"

Annie didn't even look up, "No."

Bea smiled and waved the slushie in front of Annie's face, "Come on. It's strawberry and banana, our favorite."

Annie grabbed the slushie without looking up. After taking a few sips she said, "Forget about the cave, I've got other plans for us."

Bea frowned, "What? But I left my tent and stuff down there!"

Annie waved her off, "Don't worry, I'll go back and get it later. We have bigger problems right now."

Bea's voice got anxious, "What is it? Did my mom find out that we were planning on going to the cave?"

Annie sighed, "No. Dad has an appointment with some lady tomorrow, at the same time as our game."

Bea shrugged, "So, is it a date?"

Annie sighed, "I guess. You don't meet with associates at eight at night. They're meeting at that Italian place. It has to be a date."

Bea took back the slushie and sipped it, "So what do you want to do? Are we actually going to do what are parents think we're doing, like paint our nails and braid each other's hair."

Annie smiled, "Even better. We're going to spy on dad and this Eliza lady."

Bea shouted, "We can't! We have to play ball. If we don't play tomorrow night, we won't be able to play in our last two games!"

Annie sighed, "Well, we can play the first few innings, and then sneak out. That way, they can't say we weren't there."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Saturday Night, 8 o'clock**

Annie and Bea stood up for the national anthem. The Golden Pirate's were dressed in their silver and gold uniforms. They had been the best in the league for three years straight. Annie and Bea's team, the Coolville Crusaders, were dressed in blue uniforms.

The Crusaders were the first to bat. Annie and Bea sat in the empty corner of the dugout, while those who were batting first, got in line. Annie whispered, "Dad left with some blonde girl. I don't like her."

Bea stuck a piece of gum in her mouth and whispered, "Just remember what she looks like so we'll identify her at the restaurant."

The first inning went by quickly. The first girl up at bat was Dixie Watson. Dixie was really tall for her age, and when she hits balls…she sends them flying into outer space. Dixie hit the second ball thrownand ran all the way to second base.

Annie nudged Bea, "She only fast because she's got long legs." Bea giggled.

The other two girls up to bat struck out. Dixie got out just as she was about to slide across home base.

Annie grabbed her glove and headed for third base. Bea grabbed hers and headed for second.

* * *

Fred helped Eliza into their corner both. The atmosphere was so romantic. Eliza looked at him and smiled, "You picked a wonderful restaurant, Freddy." 

Fred nodded, "When my wife was alive, we usually had our anniversaries here."

Eliza went silent. Fred hugged her, "But that's then and this is now."

* * *

Annie and Bea ran through the dark streets of Coolsville. They stopped a block from the restaurant to catch their breath. They weren't wearing their uniforms anymore, but their ordinary clothes.

Bea said, "So, what's the plan."

"First we find Ms. Perfect, after that we'll just gowith the flow." They walked the rest of the way to the restuarant, discussing Eliza's crime.

After six minutes, Annie located the blonde pair at a corner both. They were kissing. Annie made puking noises.

Annie stopped to listen to their orders as the waiter came out holding a notepad. Eliza looked up at the waiter and said, "I'd like chicken parmesan with those wonderful garlic mashed potatoes you have. And please don't put any cheese on my chicken. I'm lactose-and-tolerant." Annie smiled.

They hurried off to where the waiters and cooks go in and out of the kitchen. They grabbed aprons that were lying on a counternear the door. You couldn't tell that they weren't employees. After twenty minutes of boredom, their chance for revengecame. The chef placed the parmesan chicken, with no cheese and garlic potatoes on the counter.

Bea grabbed a container of cheese and sprinkled it on heavily. Annie laughed, "Got milk?"

* * *

Please REVIEW! 


	6. Buttpaper

Disclaimer: No money being made of this. I'm just writing these for the sheer fun of it. :)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot and helps me as a writer. Nothing makes your day better than reading a good review. THANK YOU GUYS! Your insight has helped me a lot. I'm sorry for that mistake about the lactose-intolerant thing. I ain't perfect.:) Happy readin' folks!

* * *

Bea and Annie started to laugh when the head chef came around the corner. He got so angry his face turned purple, "Hey, you're not allowed back here!"

Bea smiled, "I'm sorry, sir. We lost our way to the little girl's room. Apparently, this isn't it. Bea and Annie giggled as they tossed the aprons onto a nearby counter. Bea turned to Annie and asked, "What's next, babe."

Annie got that sly grin that usually appears on her face and said, "I think this place just ran out of toilet paper."

Bea looked astonished, "Wow! How do you know? Can you tell the future? What else is going to happen?"

Annie's face turned from smugness to suddenly blank, "Well, I was thinking we could…_what_?"

Bea's face lit up, "Can you tell what else is going to happen? I hope Jason Rues asks me out…"

Annie stared blankly at her best friend, who looked like she was daydreaming, "Yeah, me and Miss Cleo are rivals."

Bea appeared not to hear. Annie snapped her fingers and Bea came out of her trance. Annie sighed, "What I was thinking was…we should take all of the paper rolls from the bathrooms here, and then stash them at my place. She'll be doomed."

* * *

Annie and Bea tossed the toilet paper rolls into the linen closet. They had smuggled them out of the bathroom window. Annie flopped down on the couch with a can of rootbeer and turned on the TV. She popped open the can and took a long gulp. "Nothing tastes better than victory."

The two friends watched Mad TV, until an hour later, when they heard someone open the door. Fred Jones walked inside, a confused expression on his face. Annie turned around and asked, "How'd the meeting go dad?"

Fred ran his hands through his blond hair and sighed, "I thought it was going well. Then Eliza said she didn't feel good and took off. She left her purse." He held up the green purse and continued, "Was it something I did?"

Annie tried to sound sympathetic, "Nah, it couldn't be you. It's her, defiantly."

Fred nodded and said, "I'm still going to call her and see if she's ok."

Annie watched with narrowed eyes as her father picked up the phone and dialed the Eliza woman's number.

* * *

Fred set his alarm clock and settled down underneath his covers. He took a deep sigh and left for dream world.

It seemed so real. Fred shielded his eyes from the hot sun as he hammered in the last shingle. He wiped the sweat off his face and climbed down the ladder. Before putting the ladder back in the garage, he took one last look at his home.

It was beautiful. He swelled with pride just looking at the stunning house. With his new promotion at work that included better pay, he was spending more time sprucing up the place.

He walked in the front door and took off his shoes. He could hear his daughter fussing somewhere in the house. Daphne was probably with her. He opened the fridge to get a drink, but the baby kept crying. He paused and said, "Daph, are you going to get Annie?" No answer.

Concerned, he closed the fridge and searched the house for the source of the baby's cries. He froze when he saw both Daphne and Annie on the floor in the hallway. He stood there for a second unsure of what to do, and then grabbed his cell phone and dialed 911. He talked to the operator, but her words didn't calm him down one bit.

His daughter was still screaming her head off in Fred's arms. But Daphne, she wasn't moving, breathing, or making a sound. He knew in his mind, that for some reason, she was gone, but his heart was unwilling to accept it.

At the hospital, Fred sat in the waiting room; his head was in his hands. When the doctor finally came out about an hour later, his face was as grim looking as Fred's was. The doctor sighed as he sat down next to Fred, "As you already know, your wife did not make it. We think it may be a new virus. There's been a few deaths similar to hers."

Fred closed his eyes. How could this happen? She looked fine earlier. He asked, "What about my daughter? Is Annie ok?"

The doctor nodded. "Just a few bumps and bruises from the fall. Nothing fatal. I'm so sorry for your loss."

* * *

'Bout time I updated:)

Please Review!


	7. Blonde Freaks

Disclaimer: Scooby and all others belong to the Almighty Hanna Barbara! bows before them

* * *

Annie made a PB&J sandwich and poured herself a glass of lemonade that was sitting in the fridge. She closed the fridge door, but opened it again when she saw a glass of wine sitting on the top shelf. Her father hardly EVER drank wine, especially with no occasion.  
When the front door opened, she got up and ran to welcome her father home. She skidded to a halt. Near the door stood a pretty blond lady. Annie immediately took her to be Eliza. But worst of all, beside her was another blond girl.  
Fred came out of the kitchen and smiled at Annie, who was on the second-story landing, "Hey, Ann! Come down here! I've got some people for you to meet!"  
Annie took one more glance at the blond freaks invading her life and sat down on the beanbag in front of the TV. Eliza and the girl sat opposite her on the couch. Fred took a seat next to Eliza.  
Eliza smiled and said, "So, you must be Annie. Well, I've heard so much about you. This is my daughter Jessica."  
Annie smiled back, but didn't say a word. There was an uncomfortable silence.  
Trying to break the ice, Fred jumped up and said, "I'll get us drinks! Be right back ladies."  
Annie put her hands behind her head and said, "You certainly are a pretty one. I guess that makes you number twenty...no excuse me, number twenty-one on dad's list."  
Eliza's smile faded. "What do you mean number twenty-one?"  
Annie smiled, "Well he's always getting caught up in women. He's such a playboy. I guess he's never really settled down. Big flirt, you know? He's always bringing out his reserved wine for the lady of the moment. And lemonade for the kids."  
Eliza had started to fan herself; her daughter next to her was busy chatting on a cell phone. As if on queue, Fred came in the living room carrying a plate with four cups. He set one down in front of Annie and the offspring of Eliza and said, "I got lemonade for the young ladies. And specially reserved wine for us, Eliza." He set hers down in front of her. Eliza gave Annie a nervous glance. Annie just raised her eyebrows and smiled.  
Fred sat down and took a sip of his wine glass before saying, "Annie, why don't you show Jessica your room?"  
Annie rolled her eyes just as Jessica hung up her phone and said, "Awesome! Come on Annie!"  
The red head got off the beanbag and led Jessica down the hall to her room. The moment Annie closed the door, she wished she'd kept it open...so she could run. Jessica's mouth started to go at ninety miles an hour, rambling and rambling.  
"Wow, so you're a natural red head? How long has your dad been single? Was your mom REALLY Daphne Blake? I like that shirt, but it doesn't look good on you. Did your dad make this lemonade? How old are you? Do you think I'm pretty? How long have you lived in Coolsville? Has your dad ever mentioned me?"  
Annie hastily grabbed her CD player and plopped down on her bed. Jessica was so involved with her nails that she was filing that shewas obliviousthat Annie wasn't paying any attention.

* * *

I know…it's short and sweet! Please review! 


	8. Raindrops

Disclaimer: Long story short...I don't own Scooby & pals, so don't sue.

* * *

Bea made some fish sticks and set them in front of Annie. "Come on, Ann. Jessica can't be as bad as you say."  
Annie played witha fish stick in her ketchup, "No, she's worse. She won't shut up. I don't see how her mom stands it."  
Bea poured some Pepsi and asked, "Have you met Eliza?"  
Annie nodded, "Yeah, I don't like her for some reason. But that Jessica girl ticks me off. and even worse, Dad thinks we make a "great family". He's planning a vacation to Florida next week, he says you can come."  
Bea gulped her Pepsi than said, "Awesome, I can buff up my tan while you get a nice burn. You're so pale." Annie smiled and threw a fish stick at her.

* * *

Bea and Annie stood at the door with their one suitcase. Fred was in shorts and sunglasses, carrying his and Eliza's suitcases. Jessica on the other hand, had several bags, and whined when no one would help her.

Fred gestured to Annie to help. Annie sighed and said, "Jess, we're only going to be gone a week. Not a century." She grabbed the bags, while Bea giggled. Jessica glared at them and said, "Unlike you two, I'm social and like to interact with other human beings." She stalked out of the house, leaving Annie and Bea biting their lips to hold in the laughs.

Jessica, Bea, and Annie sat in the back of the van, while Eliza and Fred sat up front. The ride to the airport was surprisingly quiet. Only because Annie put a few drops of NightQuil in Jess's diet coke.

Inside the airport, Jessica hassled with the flight attendants about her three carry-on bags, while Annie and Bea got a slurpy from the food court.

Eliza and Fred ended up sitting in the back of the plane next to each other. Annie glared when she saw Fred's hand curled in Eliza's.

Bea and Jessica were up front. Jessica was talking, but Bea had borrowed Annie's headsets, so she was spared the torture. Annie was sitting next to an old woman who smelled strongly of cat pee.  
The plan ride was terrible. The old woman fell asleep and was leaning on Annie's shoulder. That half of her body had fallen asleep and was numb. She was thrilled when the plane came to a stop and the old lady jerked awake.

Bea was already in the terminal, a huge smile on her face. Annie noticed she still had the headphones on. Jessica was on her cell, talking a hundred miles an hour about a guy, Kevin, who was dating a girl named Ashley, when another girl, Brittney, liked Kevin.  
Annie and Bea shook their heads. Annie said, "Teenage drama. It's a killer Kevin likes Ashley."  
Bea froze, "I thought Kevin liked Brittney."  
Annie sighed, "Not this week."  
Bea said angrily, "That player."

* * *

It was raining outside when the group walked into a hotel. Fred took off his sunglasses, which were useless in this weather, and talked to a receptionist about the reservations.  
Bea, Annie, and Jessica got one room to each other while Eliza and Fred got another room...together.

It couldn't be much worse. Having Jessica in the same room for a whole week and knowing that Fred and Eliza_could_ be doing the hanky-panky in the next room. Jessica claimed one of the two beds, so Annie and Bea shared the remaining one.

Fred had told the girls to meet them downstairs in the restaurant for dinner. So, Annie and Bea were walking out when Jessica said, "What should I wear?"  
Annie shrugged, "What you got on I guess."  
Jessica shrieked, "But my shirt has raindrops on it!"  
Annie rolled her eyes as Bea coughed, which sounded a lot like "freak".

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Cell phone smasher

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of Scooby-Doo and all of its characters.

I'm so sorry that there haven't been any updates from me in a long, long, long, long, long time. But life has the nasty habit of getting in the way. swats at life with a fly swatter. So read, review, and enjoy the delights of Bea and Annie.

* * *

The dinner went quite smoothly, despite Jessica's constant complaints about how the food would make her fat. After dinner, Jessica went to the swimming pool and Bea and Annie held their hands out for change for the video arcade. Fred reached into his wallet and pulled out some bills. The girls flounced off, but before Fred had a chance to put his wallet back Eliza pointed to a picture in it.

"Was that your late wife?" she asked. "She's very pretty."

Fred looked down at the old, wrinkled photo of him and Daphne. That photo was very special to him. He would always remember that day; it was hard to forget…

_It was so warm and humid outside. The perfect beach weather. Daphne had wanted to take a vacation, so they went to the Caribbean Islands. Fred had noticed that Daphne could not stop smiling all day. He had the sneaky feeling she was hiding something from him._

_They had just gone swimming and were walking back to the hotel, hand-in-hand with their beach towels over their shoulders. They had dinner reservations and Fred knew how Daphne liked to dress up, so they headed back a little early._

_The moment Fred opened the door; she rushed to the bathroom and didn't come out for some time, which wasn't unusual for Daphne. When she emerged, she wasn't even dressed._ _Confused, Fred asked, "Do you want to stay here? We can have room service brought up."_

_Daphne giggled and hugged him, which only confused him more. When they pulled away she handed him a small strip, which looked like it had blue dye on it. Fred looked at it quizzically before asking, "What is it?"_

_Daphne giggled again, "Fred, it's a pregnancy test. And it's positive!"_

_Fred suddenly felt light as a feather, like he could float away. Daphne waited for his reaction, he hugged her and kissed her cheek. "This is so wonderful," he said._

_Daphne and Fred got dressed and went downstairs to the restaurant. Although the food was great and everything was fancy, that wasn't what was on their minds at all. Only the thought that next time the Jones's had a vacation, there would be three of them._

_A waiter came up with a camera and asked if they would like to have a picture taken to remember the vacation. They said yes and held each other close…_

Eliza's voice broke the memory, "You loved her, didn't you?"

Fred looked up, "More than any word can describe." He glanced at the picture one more time and then placed his wallet back in his pocket. "But that was a long time ago. I'm more interested in the here and now," andthen he hugged Eliza.

* * *

Annie clamped the pillow tighter around her head to try to drown out Ms. Popular's annoying laugh. She had been talking on the cell phone for hours. It was 12:25 and Annie was exhausted. And by the sound of it, Jessica had no intention of hanging up soon.

So, she decided to do it for her. She leapt up from the bed, marched over to Jessica, ripped the cell phone from her hands, and tossed itout the window. She waited until she heard the satisfying breaking sound of the phone hitting the pavement before she went to bed. She smiled, knowing that she was going to get a good night's sleep.


	10. Old Fashioned

Disclaimer: I own NOTHIN'!

Please read 'n' review folks, it really helps!

* * *

Today was beach day. There was going to be hot guys playing volleyball, awesome waves to surf, and hotdog stands to pig out at. That was what Annie had expected. Instead, she sat at the hotel room window, watching the rain pour. 

Behind her, Jessica threw her beach towel over her shoulder. "You do know that this hotel has an indoor swimming pool?" Annie peeled her face from the window and glared at Jessica. "Well, isn't that just peachy?"

Jessica put her hands on her hips and flipped her blonde hair. "You know Ann, maybe if you acted normal, you wouldn't be treated like a red-headed step child. Opps! "She said with a nasty giggle, "I guess you can't escape that!" Annie could hear her laughing as she closed the door behind her.

Bea sat on the bed, watching a soap opera. "Don't listen to her Annie. She's just jealous."

Annie scoffed, "Why? She secretly wants my hair?"

Bea answered, without taking her eyes off the screen. "No, she wants your brain. I'm afraid to say her head is hollow."

* * *

Fred closed the door behind him. He handed a bottle of Coke to Eliza, as he opened his Dr. Pepper. Eliza took a gulp and asked, "Annabel…that's a pretty name, Fred. Did you pick it out?"

Fred shook his head…

_Fred laughed as he stirred the spaghetti sauce. "Daph, for the last time, I'm not going to name our daughter Annabel! That's so…old fashioned. I get the image of an old woman."_

_Daphne sighed, "I know. You're never going to let me have my way are you?" She got up from the kitchen table and wrapped her arms around her husband. Fred smiled, "Are you trying to bribe me?"_

_Daphne laughed and kissed Fred's shoulder. "No, I was thinking of competition. How about we play on it? Winner chooses name."_

_Fred switched off the stove and turned around. He held Daphne against him. "Pick your game, woman." Daphne laid her head on Fred's chest, thinking hard. She looked up at him, "Let's keep it simple, honey. How about rock-paper-scissors, best out of three?"_

_Fred answered, "Okay. Game on. And if I win I can name her Julia?"_

_Daphne replied, "Yep…but you won't win so forget about it."_

_The couple sat down at the table, their left hands out. __Rock, paper, scissors shoot! Daphne won with her rock to Fred's scissor. __Rock, paper, scissors shoot! Fred won with his scissor to her paper. Fred smiled, "Are you getting nervous, love?" Daphne gave him a ferocious look. "Didn't anyone warn you not to mess with a pregnant woman?"_

_Rock, paper, scissors shoot! Silence filled the small kitchen. The spaghetti sauce was bubbling, and begging to be stirred. Fred smiled, "I guess it's going to be a Julia. Paper beats rock, Daph. But my competition was fierce, honey. You did your best." Daphne looked up at him. Her eyes started to tear up. Fred felt incredibly guilty. He pulled her close and stroked her hair. "If it means that much to you than she can be called Annabel."_

_Daphne smiled at him, "Really?"_

_He nodded and then kissed her passionately…_

Fred shook his head and looked at Eliza. "No. It was Daph's idea. I wanted to name her Julia." Eliza frowned at him. "She must have been a woman with good taste. I don't like the name Julia."


End file.
